Fennelkit's Past
by catehowell1070
Summary: Fennelkit thought she knew the truth. Turns out, the truth was far from what she knew.
1. Chapter 1

WINDCLAN:

Leader- Mousestar- dark brown tom

Deputy- Brightflower- brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat- Beetleheart- black tom with white paws

(apprentice, Foxpaw)

Warriors:

Spottedice-tortoiseshell she-cat

Poppynose- ginger she-cat

Moletail- brown tom

Cloudwhisker- white tom

(apprentice, Flowerpaw)

Dapplepelt-black she-cat with white spots

(apprentice, Fernpaw)

Meadowclaw- ginger she-cat

Yellowstripe- ginger tom with black stripes

Redclaw- handsome reddish tom

Sheepfur- fluffy white tom with long claws

Apprentices-

Foxpaw- reddish brown tom

Flowerpaw- black-she cat

Fernpaw- gray she-cat

Queens-

Heatherpelt- russet colored she-cat with pretty blue eyes

(expecting Redclaw's kits)

Birdpelt- gray she-cat with white paws

(expecting Mousestar's kits)

Starlingmist- black and white she-cat

(mother of Cloudwhisker's kits: Shadekit-gray tom, and Grasskit, white tom)

Elders-

Rabbitleap-ginger tom with brown tail

Tangleheart- very old dusty brown tom

"Come along Raven, Fennel," said a pretty, lithe she-cat from the shadows, "we are almost there," The she-cat stepped out, ducking under a fern as she nosed her two kits forward.

"Where are we going Mama?" asked a silver tabby she-kit. Her mother sighed, her flanks heaving.

"We aren't going anywhere. Raven is," said the she-cat. The trio paused for a moment, hidden in the long grass of the moors, and rested.

It was a cool leaf-fall night and the moon was high. The she-cat knew the Gathering would be almost over and that would be the perfect time to hand Raven over.

"Why is it just me?" asked Raven, her glossy black pelt hidden in the night.

"You will blend in with the rest of the cats, with their ugly scars and scrawny bodies, unlike Fennel and I," their mother replied. The she-cat believed that Fennel was a simply beautiful kit and Raven was decent. Raven had a snub nose and crooked ears unlike her beautiful sister.

Suddenly, a whole herd of cats came trudging through the moor, saying strange words such as "Great Oak" and "StarClan"

"Stay hidden and don't make a sound," the she-cat ordered and shoved her kits into the grass.

Finally, at the very end of the pack she spotted who she was looking for.

"Redclaw," she hissed. The tom stopped in surprised and looked around.

"Who's there?" he asked, sliding his claws out. The tabby hissed and said,

"It is Amber!" The fur on Redclaw's spine relaxed and padded over to where she was. Amber nudged Raven over to Redclaw.

"This is Redclaw, your father," she said. Raven widened her eyes in surprise and examined the warrior.

"Am I going with him?" she questioned. Amber nodded. Redclaw hissed angrily.

"I told you we are no longer mates since you are going to give Raven to me. I have moved on and I have another mate who would never do this," he said. Amber nodded again.

"Also, I said if I'm taking Raven I must take Fennel also," he said.

"You are not taking her. She is going with me," said Amber and picked up Fennel by the scruff and started walking away. Fennel squirmed then fell from her mother's mouth.

"I am not leaving Raven, Mama. She's my sister and I want to stay with her," she said, "let's go Raven," Amber's eyes hardened, like what she was named after.

"Very well," she said coldly, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Fennelkit woke up shivering from her dream. It didn't even seem like a dream, more like a memory but that couldn't be a memory. She was a Clan cat, not a rogue. She shifted over until her face was burrowed into Ravenkit's fur. Fennelkit let out a sneeze and sat up.

The nursery was getting to crowded, having three queens and seven kits total in it. Plus, Fennelkit was nearly six moons old and was, in Birdpelt's opinion, "to big for the nursery," just because Ravenkit and her play fought a lot.

Fennelkit squeezed her way out of the nursery and into the clearing where Sheepfur and Spottedice were standing guard.

"Hey there Fennelkit. You're up early," said Spottedice.

"It's just so crowed in the nursery, it is uncomfortable to sleep," replied Fennelkit as she laid down near the fresh-kill pile. Sheepfur let out a laugh and said,

"You know when I was a kit there were thirteen kits in the nursery and four queens!" Fennelkit gasped in surprise.

"But, then the green cough came and nearly all the kits and queens died," said Sheepfur sadly.

"Has the dawn patrol left yet?" asked Dapplepelt from the other side of camp.

"No but there was a little bit of border trouble on the RiverClan side last night," said Spottedice, "I was on that patrol and they were threatening to take territory," Fennelkit jumped to her paws,

"I'll shred them! How dare they threaten us!" she exclaimed.

"That's my brave warrior," said a gentle voice coming from the nursery. Fennelkit turned around and there was Heatherpelt, her mother.

Heatherpelt was Fennelkit's most favorite cat in the world. She had the most soothing voice and never got mad at them but when she scolded them, she did it nicely. She also made Fennelkit feel special and treated her like an equal, even though she was a kit.

"Would you like a rabbit?" she asked. Without waiting for Heatherpelt's reply, she rushed over to the fresh-kill pile and snatched a rabbit and dropped it at Heatherpelt's feet.

"Thank you my great hunter," she said softly. She picked it up and headed towards a sunny part in the clearing. Redclaw padded out of the warriors den and headed over towards his mate and began sharing the rabbit. Fennelkit had forgotten all about her dream and dozed off in the clearing.

It was after sunhigh when Fennelkit woke up and she didn't wake up pleasantly.

"RiverClan has taken territory!" exclaimed Cloudwhisker as he rushed into camp. Outraged, Fennelkit stood up and yowled,

"How dare they!" but she was lost in all of the commotion. Mousestar bounded down from his den and his sister, Brightflower who was the clan deputy, followed.

"We cannot let them take advantage of us. We may be the smallest clan but we are not the weakest!" he yowled. The Clan cats shouted in agreements.

"I need Brightflower, Spottedice, Redclaw, Flowerpaw Sheepfur, and Yellowstripe, on the first patrol. I will lead this one. Flowerpaw will come back for reinforcements when the time comes," Mousestar said. Cloudwhisker pushed himself through the crowd and asked,

"Who's on the second patrol?" Mousestar thought for a second then said,

"Cloudwhisker, Moletail, Meadowclaw, Heatherpelt, Poppynose, Dapplepelt and Fernpaw. Poppynose will lead that one," Fennelkit thought for a moment. Something was wrong about the patrols.

"That leaves the camp undefended!" she squeaked. Starlingmist, another queen, leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"The queens will fight, don't you worry," Mousestar and his patrol bounded out of the hedge and the second patrol were preparing themselves for when the time came. Fennelkit passed the medicine and she overheard Beetleheart and Foxpaw fussing over the herbs hoping they had enough.

When Fennelkit got to the nursery, it was nearly deserted except for Ravenkit and Heatherpelt.

"Are you really going to go fight?" asked Ravenkit, burrowing her face into her mother's fur.

"Please don't go. You might die," whimpered Fennelkit and she rushed towards her mother's side.

"I must my loves. I need to protect your father, do I not?" she said, mischief in her eyes. Fennelkit forced a laugh but it sounded hollow. She stared at her silver paws, sending a silent prayer to StarClan to keep her mother safe.

"Did Mousestar forget you were a queen? They never fight!" said Birdpelt, as she walked into the nursery, her three kits trailing behind.

"That isn't true. Remember the Great Battle with the Dark Forest cats so long ago. Queens fought then. They fight only in desperate times," replied Heatherpelt. Sedgekit, Rockkit, and Stemkit peered behind their mother then said,

"Can you tell us about the Great Battle?" they asked.

"Not now," answered Birdpelt. Heatherpelt walked into the clearing and sat, trailing her tail in the dust.

"Can you promise us you'll come back?" asked Ravenkit. Heatherpelt sighed sadly.

"I cannot promise that but I will promise you this, if I do come back I'll see if I can get you to tour a little bit of our territory," Fennelkit felt her heart lighten. She had always wanted to see the territory.

Flowerpaw darted into camp, a nasty gash on the side of her flank oozing out red blood.

"We need the second patrol! We need the second patrol!" she called out.


	3. Chapter 3

"I must go now," said Heatherpelt, her blue eyes filled with sadness. She bent down and licked them both between the ears.

"Be brave my little warriors," she said, "be brave," Fennelkit stared as her mother left the camp. What would happen to her? Would a RiverClan warrior get her or would a fox or badger gobble her up? Starlingmist padded over to the two kits and said,

"I promised Heatherpelt I'd take care of you two. Come into the nursery. You can play with Grasskit and Shadekit in there," Fennelkit reluctantly followed the black and white queen into the nursery where her two kits were play-fighting.

"Take that you fishy RiverClan scum!" cried Shadekit as he cuffed his brother's ears.

"Do you surrender yet?" asked Grasskit and he pushed her front paws on his brother's chest.

"Never because reinforcements are here!" cried Ravenkit as she darted to Shadekit's side, "Ravenstar is here and she will never let RiverClan take territory!" Fennelkit hopped over to Grasskit and said,

"Well Fennelstar is here and we want your territory so we can eat delicious rabbits all the time!" cried Fennelkit as she leaped on her sister and then they were both engulfed in a pretend battle based on a real one.

"Now, now stop joking about this battle," Birdpelt chided as she laid down in her nest, "go play grass ball outside so you'll stop kicking dust around!"

"Okay! Come on Ravenkit, Fennelkit, and Shadekit!" said Grasskit as he headed outside.

"Don't forget about Sedgekit, Rockkit and Stemkit!" said Birdpelt as she nudged her kits outside. Fennelkit groaned. Sedgekit and Rockkit were fine, a bit bossy sometimes but Stemkit was the worse. She always took advantage of being the leader's daughter and had to be the leader in every game, decide what to play, pick first from the fresh-kill, and when she didn't get her way she started wailing and said that they were being mean. Also, almost every single one of her sentences started with "I".

"I don't want to play grass ball," she said haughtily, "I want to play apprentices. I'll be the mentor and you'll be the 'paws," she said. They didn't want to go through any of her tantrums so we agreed.

"I am going to teach you how to catch a rabbit," said Stemkit, "first you smell out a rabbit. I should know that since I am the leader's daughter," Before they had the chance to reply, Cloudwhisker entered camp, covered in blood.

"We won the battle," he said, and then he fainted.

Fennelkit jumped up in happiness. There was no way she was going to let RiverClan win. She eagerly looked around for Heatherpelt as the wounded cats entered camp. There she was but not as Fennelkit expected. She was being carried, by Mousestar and Redclaw and was terribly wounded.

Fennelkit stared in shock at her wounded mother.

"Heatherpelt!" she cried and she rushed to her side. Ravenkit had already beaten her there and was staring at her mother's blue eyes.

"Please don't leave us…we need you," she was saying. Heatherpelt's eyes glimmered in pain as she spoke back in a raspy voice,

"Oh Ravenkit and Fennelkit, I love you both so much. StarClan is taking me and I will be with Cobwebkit and Blazekit once more." Fennelkit cocked her head in confusion. Who were Blazekit and Cobwebkit? She shook her head. Heatherpelt must be delirious from blood loss.

She looked back at her mother, who was shuddering and coughing.

"Lay still," instructed Foxpaw, "I need to dress your wounds," Heatherpelt let out a gentle laugh.

"No need. Save your herbs. StarClan is coming for me," she whispered. She let out one last shudder, "I love you two," she murmured to Fennelkit and Ravenkit. She never spoke again.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later, Fennelkit still refused to leave the spot where her mother had died. She had slept, eaten, and rested there for three days. She didn't move, not even for Mousestar or Beetleheart. Her mother was gone, and that is all she thought.

"Come on Fennelkit, our warrior ceremony is today. You'll watch won't you?" asked Fernpaw. Fennelkit stared sadly at the gray she-cat.

"I'll try," she said, "but I won't promise," Fernpaw nodded and walked off.

Nearly a heartbeat later Mousestar called the clan for a meeting. Cats swarmed the clearing. Fennelkit hesitated for a moment. _Heatherpelt would want me to move on, _she thought, then she hopped out of the way of Rabbitleap, a cranky old elder.

"I call you hear today for the naming of new warriors. We may have recently lost a brave one, but WindClan is not weak. Come here Flowerpaw and Fernpaw," the leader meowed. Flowerpaw nervously padded over to her leader and Fernpaw followed.

"Flowerpaw, from here on you shall be known has Flowerdust. StarClan honors your intelligence and thoughtfulness." He licked her shoulder and she returned it. Flowerdust stepped down and sat next to Sheepfur, her eyes shining.

"Fernpaw, from here on now you shall be known as Fernheart. StarClan honors your courage and skillfulness," Fernheart and Mousestar exchanged licks and she stepped down next to her brother, Foxpaw.

"Flowerdust, Fernheart! Flowerdust, Fernheart!" the clan chanted. Fennelkit raised her head and tried to be heard above the crowd as she shouted the newly made warriors' names.

"Now, I am to name four new apprentices. Come here Grasskit, Shadekit, Fennelkit, and Ravenkit," Mousestar said. The Clan was silent. Even though those four kits were in separate litters they were extremely close in age. Fennelkit, along with her denmates rushed over to the WindClan leader all very excited. They were finally going to become apprentices!

"Redclaw, I know you will train-" began Mousestar

"Wait!" interrupted Stemkit. The clan gasped. No one ever interrupted the Clan leader, especially during a ceremony.

"Yes, Stemkit?" asked Mousestar.

"What about me? I want to become an apprentice; I am sure my brothers do to!" she squeaked.

"Stemkit, you are to young to become an apprentice, barely four moons old. Also, never interrupt me during a ceremony. Do you understand?" Mousestar scolded. Stemkit nodded and backed behind her mother, ashamed,

"As I was saying, Redclaw you will make an excellent mentor to Grasspaw," meowed Mousestar. The two touched noses and went back into the crowd.

"Spottedice, you are a great hunter and the clan honors that. You shall mentor Shadepaw," They quickly touched noses and stepped away.

"Yellowstripe, you have proven loyalty and courage in your first battle since becoming a warrior. You shall do excellently with Ravenpaw." They touched noses and vanished in the crowd of cats.

"Cloudwhisker, you are a experienced warrior and mentored Meadowclaw who was turned out to be a very valuable warrior. I trust you will do the same with Fennelpaw," mewed Mousestar. Fennelpaw puffed out her chest, pleased to have Cloudwhisker as her mentor. She trusted the warrior and she knew Heatherpelt had too. She touched noses with her mentor and stepped down next to Ravenpaw.

"Mousestar, while the clan is together Poppynose and I have some news!" called out Yellowstripe. Mousestar nodded for him to go on.

"Poppynose is expecting kits!" he said. Fennelpaw purred with happiness. The clan would have new blood. This meant that WindClan would thrive!

"Come on Fennelpaw! Yellowstripe said we are going to explore the territory! Can you ask Cloudwhisker if you can come?" asked Ravenpaw, twitching her tail. It was a habit she did when she was excited. Fennelpaw spun around to her mentor then mewed,

"Can we, please?" she begged. More then anything did she want to explore the territory with her sister! Cloudwhisker nodded, whiskers twitching.

"He said yes! Lets go!" exclaimed Fennelpaw. She bounded out of camp with her sister and the mentors on her heels. She paused a couple fox-lengths for a breath.

"Where are we know?" asked Ravenpaw, looking out at the long, endless moor.

"We are near the Rabbit Camp. This is where most of the rabbits in our territory live," answered Yellowstripe.

"We don't hunt here often because we don't want the rabbits to leave. We hunt here only when the deeper territory is scarce of food. Deeper territory seems to have a larger amount of rabbits. Rabbit Camp is just their home," added Cloudwhisker, "WindClan mostly hunts more deep in the territory." Fennelpaw stared at the Rabbit Camp in awe. Her paws itched to hunt here one day on a patrol.


	5. Chapter 5

They padded out more deep into the territory, walking away from the sun. Soon, they came across a tall, skinny, brown, tail-looking thing sticking up from the ground.

"Is that a tree?" Fennelpaw asked, as she tilted her head towards the tree. Yellowstripe nodded.

"I smell rabbit!" Ravenpaw said suddenly.

"Good, can you lead us to the direction of it?" asked Cloudwhisker politely. Ravenpaw raised her nose to smell the air. She shook her head slowly.

"I can! Follow me," Fennelpaw meowed. She padded slowly to the right of the tree. She saw a little nose wriggling in between the heather.

"Get into a crouch like this," whispered Cloudwhisker. He knelt down and tucked his paws right under his chest and crept forward, "it will help you have a better leap when you start running," Fennelpaw copied his movements and narrowed her eyes at the animal. She slowly crept forward and stopped when the rabbit pricked its ears. It darted left and Fennelpaw leaped after it. She ran as fast as she could after the rabbit. Her muscles were on fire and every bone in her body was yowling for her to stop but she didn't. Finally the rabbit stopped, but it was near a rabbit hole._ I must catch this rabbit_, she thought. She crept forward again and bared her teeth. She lunged at the rabbit and nipped at its neck. Blood gushed out of the wound until the rabbit laid still. _I caught my first piece of prey, _she though proudly. She spun around, carrying the rabbit and realized she had no idea where she was. _The territory smells strongly of WindClan so I know I haven't crossed the border. _She smelled the air and found her scent. She followed her scent until she got back to the tree where the warriors and Ravenpaw were.

"Thank StarClan you're back. I was so worried!" she mewed.

"I am okay. I caught the rabbit!" she said excitedly as she showed the rabbit to her mentor.

"Good job," Cloudwhisker praised, "lets head back to camp," The four cats headed back to camp. When they arrived to camp Fennelpaw headed straight to the fresh-kill pile. There were three rabbits and a few birds scattered in the pile. Fennelpaw's mouth watered.

"Wait, I am supposed to feed the elders. I'll give the rabbit to Rabbitleap!" she mewed.

"Go then," said Ravenpaw. She went to the apprentice's den. Fennelpaw went inside the elders den where Rabbitleap and Tangleheart were talking.

"Why hello there Fennelpaw! Is that a rabbit? I haven't had a good one in ages," noticed Tangleheart.

"Would you like it," asked Fennelpaw shyly. Tangleheart reached up and took the rabbit from Fennelpaw and started munching on it.

"Big and juicy," he murmured, "Big and juicy,"

Fennelpaw ducked in her head in happiness. More than anything did she want to impress her clanmates.

"Thank you," she mewed. Tangleheart quickly finished the rabbit. He looked up and said,

"Now, if you don't mind, could you clear my bedding?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Poppynose is kitting!" exclaimed Flowerdust.

Fennelpaw woke up to the mew of Flowerdust and the news spread as quickly as wildfire around camp.

"She's kitting now? But her kits aren't due to after the Gathering. We still have a couple sunrises until then," said Dapplepelt from the clearing.

Fennelpaw heaved herself out of her nest and stepped carefully over Shadepaw. Grasspaw's nest wasn't as warm as Ravenpaw's which meant he was probably on the dawn patrol. Ravenpaw must've just gotten up.

She had been an apprentice for nearly a moon and a half. It was hard work but it was worth it.

She got into the clearing, squinting in the bright sunlight and headed to the fresh-kill pile where Grasspaw was.

"Where is Yellowstripe? He must be frantic," meowed Fennelpaw.

"I think he just went on a hunting patrol with Fernheart and Birdpelt. Ravenpaw also went with them," replied Grasspaw.

"Has he received the news?" asked Fennelpaw. She picked out a small rabbit from the pile and quickly started eating it.

"I think Moletail went to tell him," answered Grasspaw. Fennelpaw went closer to the nursery to where Redclaw was.

"Will Poppynose be okay?" she meowed to her father. Redclaw shrugged. Poppynose and Redclaw had been the best of friends when they were apprentices but had grown apart. Fennelpaw knew her father was worried.

"I am sure she is fine. If the medicine cats aren't worried, we shouldn't be worried," answered Redclaw, "anyway, Heatherpelt is watching over her,"

Nearly five heartbeats later Yellowstripe bounded into camp, Ravenpaw at his heels.

"Is Poppynose okay? Is Beetleheart with her? Has she kitted yet?" he asked, panting for air. Foxpaw, the medicine cat apprentice padded over to him and spoke softly to the warrior. Yellowstripe immediately relaxed but had a worried expression on his face.

"Isn't it great that WindClan will have new kits?" asked a voice. Fennelpaw spun around to where she saw her sister.

"Yeah but they'll have to deal with Stemkit!" exclaimed Fennelpaw.

"Fennelpaw, everyone knows that she is Stemstar, leader of NurseryClan," joked Ravenpaw.

"Stemkit is such a-" began Fennelpaw.

"I'm such a what?" interrupted Stemkit, her blue eyes blazing with anger.

"How much of this conversation did you hear?" asked Ravenpaw.

"All of it!" snapped Stemkit, "I am telling my father what you said. He'll be so mad he will exile you to RiverClan or…um…ShadowClan!" Fennelpaw hissed in anger at Stemkit.

"Fine then," she said and walked away.

Fennelpaw was in the apprentice den when she got two messages. One good and one bad.

"Did you hear the news Fennelpaw?" asked Shadepaw as he bounded into the den, his fur bristling in excitement.

"What news?" mewed Fennelpaw, annoyed. She was just about to fall asleep when Shadepaw had come in. _No wonder he isn't a good hunter! He makes more noise then Twolegs in the lake! _

"Poppynose had two kits! She named one of the kits Heatherkit after your mother and the little tom Vulturekit," said Shadepaw.

"Did this Heatherkit look like Heatherpelt?" asked Fennelpaw. She laid her head on the soft grass and shifted in the nest.

"Yeah," he murmured, "also Mousestar wants to see you," Fennelpaw stood up so quickly she banged her head on the woven reed ceiling above. _Ow, _she thought but shook away the pain.

"Now?" she asked nervously. All Fennelpaw heard was a snore. _Great! He fell asleep. _Fennelpaw padded out of the den. It was dusk and many cats were in the clearing. She spotted Ravenpaw sharing a rabbit with Grasspaw and Redclaw looking over them from a distance. She held back a purr of amusement.

"Fennelpaw?"

Fennelpaw looked up. There was Mousestar standing over her and his eyes full of disappoint meant.

"Stemkit told me what you said about her. I already talked to Ravenpaw about it. Why did you say those things?" he asked. Fennelpaw stared at her paws in shame.

"We…we didn't mean any harm. We were just expressing our opinions. Stemkit has always been a little, well, bossy in the nursery. She kind of takes advantage of being the leader's daughter," muttered Fennelpaw. Mousestar sat on his haunches and thought for a moment.

"Thank you for your honesty," said Mousestar. Then he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooo sorry for the long delay. I've been super busy. I promise there won't be a delay this long again! By the way, I going to bring in a new character and I cannot decide a name. Comment a name you'll like (I don't care if it is warrior, kit, apprentice, loner etc.) REVIEW! :) :) :)**

"Be silent, quick, and try not to make any mistakes," meowed Cloudwhisker.

Fennelpaw was preparing for her first assessment as an apprentice. She'd been an apprentice for nearly two moons and Cloudwhisker had decided she was finally ready for one.

"I know," she mewed, "you've only told me a thousand times," Cloudwhisker rolled his eyes._ What if I fail?_ thought Fennelpaw, _I don't want to disappoint anybody, especially not my mentor._

"C'mon Fennelpaw!" called Cloudwhisker from the edge of camp. Fennelpaw looked up and bounded over to her mentor. They both scurried out of camp and headed to Rabbit Camp. Ravenpaw, Grasspaw, and Shadepaw were already there.

"Okay, so the rules are simple. Of course, stay in WindClan territory and do _not _work together. We want to see how well you can work on your own," said Redclaw, Grasspaw's mentor.

"Also, we will be cleverly hidden so there is a good chance you won't know where we are. But do remember, we are watching," added Spottedice, Shadepaw's mentor. All four apprentices nodded.

They all waited for the mentors to go hide. None spoke- all nervous about the assessment.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" mewed Ravenpaw finally. The other apprentices shook their heads. Ravenpaw laughed.

"It reminds me of that game you came up with Fennelpaw. The "Find-the-Kit" game we used to play," she mewed. Fennelpaw gasped.

"Oh yeah!" she cried.

"Do you think we can go now? It's been a while," asked Shadepaw.

"I think so," mewed Ravenpaw. The apprentices all wished each other luck and darted off across the moors.

Fennelpaw crept slowly across WindClan's territory, being careful not to disturbed any prey. _How can the mentors be hidden? Any cat would be in plain sight. _

Fennelpaw shook her head. She needed to pay attention. It was vital she do well on this assessment. Suddenly, she scented a familiar smell. Something sharp but sweet. _Rabbit! _Every hair on Fennelpaw's neck stood up. That was when she spotted it.

The rabbit was near the stream that divided ThunderClan territory and WindClan territory. The rabbit hadn't noticed her. Fennelpaw crept forward, making sure she wasn't heading into the wind. The rabbit froze and lifted it's small nose into the air. Did it smell her? The rabbit relaxed and continued doing whatever it was doing.

_Slow and steady_, thought Fennelpaw. She was a foxlength away from it. She leaned into a hunting crouch. _Slow and steady. _She was so close. Fennelpaw could almost taste it. Then, she leaped. With one quick nip of her teeth, the life of the rabbit was drained from it.

"Thank you StarClan," she murmured. It was getting late. Fennelpaw turned around and headed across the moor, back to camp.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is going to be very interesting! Keep commenting a name and please REVIEW! I looove constructive criticism! :) :) :)**

_"Fennel, we are going to take Raven somewhere. She doesn't belong here, only you," A beautiful brown tabby with amber eyes looked down at her, a black kit with crooked ears next to her. _

_The brown tabby stood next to her two kits in a leafy clearing. One was black with crooked ears and a scar on her paw. The other was flawless with silver fur and beautiful green eyes. A small stream trickled by next to them. A few foxlengths away a birds' nest lay on the ground. The silver kit looked up to her mother. _

_"Why?" she mewed. The brown tabby sighed. _

_"She is going with her father and his new mate. Don't you worry. In a few moons, you'll forget she ever existed," The silver kit shook her head and bounded over to her sister. _

_"I don't wanna forget her!" she wailed. The brown tabby looked around wildly. _

_"Shhh! No one can know we're here. Now, come on. We are going to the Clans," _

Fennelpaw opened her eyes. The dreams were getting more real, more vivid. They were starting to scare her. Shaking her head she stood up and stepped over Stempaw's small body. Stempaw and her brothers had recently moved into the apprentices den. They were becoming unbearable.

Fennelpaw slithered out of the den and into the clearing. It was sunny with the fresh-kill pile recently stocked. A few warriors were in the clearing.

"Hi Ferndust!" Fennelpaw mewed. The gray she-cat waved her tail in acknowledgement.

"I just got back from the hunting patrol. ThunderClan was being awfully snobbish, saying how they're the best Clan and whatnot," mewed Ferndust. Fennelpaw cocked her head.

"Really? Who was saying all of this?" she asked.

"It was Treeclaw. It makes sense because he loves to brag. His name should be Bragclaw!" Fennelpaw laughed.

"They're just to proud to admit that they are weak. That battle with ShadowClan killed a lot of warriors. I understand though, they need to keep a reputation. WindClan would act a little more honorable though," said Fennelpaw. Ferndust nodded in agreement.

The battle against ShadowClan really wiped out ThunderClan. They lost five warriors and their Clan deputy. ShadowClan hadn't really been acting right the last few moons. They were extremely hostile and jumped at any sign of aggression. WindClan didn't border them so they were safe.

"Fennelpaw! Have you been on a patrol yet?" asked Brightflower, the clan deputy. Fennelpaw shook her head.

"We need one more cat for the border patrol on the RiverClan side. Can you do it?" Brightflower mewed.

"Sure!" said Fennelpaw. She headed over to the exit of the camp. Redclaw, Moletail, and Cloudwhisker were there. She was pleased to go on a patrol with her father and her mentor.

"Let's head out," said Redclaw.

Fennelpaw _hated _patroling the RiverClan side of the border. Ever since they killed Heatherpelt, Fennelpaw hadn't spoken to one since. She used to friends with Scalepaw, the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice but not anymore. She just couldn't trust them.

The patrol went smoothly. No RiverClan cat came to oppose them, no rouge jumped out, and they didn't come across and foxes or badger.

"That has to be the most peaceful patrol I've ever been on," mewed Moletail. The three other cats nodded in agreement. Fennelpaw didn't feel right though. She had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. She looked over her shoulder. No one. Fennelpaw still couldn't shake the feeling.

And that's when they came.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just wanted to do something dramatic. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the long wait. My computer's battery died out and when we got a new one...my cord broke! YAY! So yeah, um... this chapter gonna be action packed but I promise nothing too graphic. Hope you enjoy and please, comment a name and review! (You can PM me too)**

"Is that ShadowClan?" asked Moletail. Fennelpaw couldn't believe her eyes. ShadowClan did not look like themselves. Their eyes were bloodshot and filled with fury, their fur matted and wild. Foam surrounded the edge of their mouths. They looked like they hadn't slept of drank for days.

"Are they sick?" Fennelpaw whispered. Her patrol couldn't reply. They were filled with shock. Suddenly Graystar, their leader, stepped forward.

"WindClan!" he rasped. His voice sounded horrible, like his throat had been burned. "We come in peace, unless you give us what we want," Redclaw eyed the gray cat.

"Graystar, what is it that you want?" he asked. Graystar's lip curled.

"Blood!"

The ShadowClan cats crept forward, snarling and hissing.

"Fennelpaw!" hissed Redclaw, "go to camp and call for backup. Go!" Fennelpaw darted off across the moors, running so fast she thought all of her fur would fall off. As she ran over one of the many hills in the territory she noticed two ShadowClan warriors chasing her. They were a couple tail-lengths behind her.

"WindClan!" she cried, praying that someone could hear her, "WindClan! We're being attacked!" There was no reply. _I can't just lead the ShadowClan warriors into camp_, thought Fennelpaw._ There are kits in the camp._ Fennelpaw suddenly stopped running and turned to face the enemy warriors. She recognized one of them. It was Yellowtooth, a fierce senior warrior who was likely to become leader one day. The second cat was a smaller female cat. She looked like she hadn't been a warrior for a while.

"To tired to run?" sneered Yellowtooth, "I thought WindClan was supposed to be fast!" Fennelpaw gulped. Yellowtooth had some seriously sharp looking claws. Still, she put on her brave face. Maybe she could play the weak cat card. There was no way she could fight off these two cats with only two moons of training.

"I might be tired but don't underestimate WindClan's speed. We're faster than you think," Fennelpaw hissed. The she-cat let out a laugh.

"ShadowClan shouldn't be underestimated! We make look sick but we haven't felt this strong in seasons!" Yellowtooth yowled in agreement. Fennelpaw looked at the she-cat in surprise. Her voice sounded mature.

Fennelpaw took this moment to run. She wished for a moment that the moors had more trees. Then, it would be easier to outrun ShadowClan. _The back way! _

Suddenly an idea shot through Fennelpaw. She took a sharp turn which shocked the ShadowClan warriors. There were two ways into the WindClan camp. The back way was quicker. It could buy her enough time to warn her Clan. She took a quick glance behind her. No one. Suddenly, she ducked into one of the few bushes of grass and entered a small tunnel. A small fox couldn't fit in it. The tunnel led behind the warriors den so almost no one new about it. A few heartbeats later she spotted a light. Camp!

"WindClan!" she cried as soon as her head broke the surface, "We're being attacked by ShadowClan! You must hurry!" Several WindClan cats turned their heads.

What?" asked Stempaw, "I'll join the patrol! I'll save the day! I-"

"Enough Stempaw!" interrupted Mousestar. "Where are we being attacked?"

"The RiverClan border. We we're about to head back when they came," meowed Fennelpaw.

"Sheepfur, Birdpelt, Starlingmist, Flowerdust, Fernheart and I will go help the border patrol. Brightflower is in charge. WindClan, go!" cried Mousestar, darting out of camp, his patrol following.

Fennelpaw was filled with worry for her father._ I hope he's okay_, she thought. Her thoughts were disturbed my rustling behind the warriors' den. She spun around, unsheathing her claws. She bared her teeth, waiting for the WindClan cats to enter through the hole. A cat's head popped from the hole. The cat was a brown tabby and had piercing amber eyes. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Fennel?" the she cat asked. Fennelpaw stepped back in shock, her claws still sheathed. The she-cat smelled of no Clan scent. Who was she? The cat spoke again.

"I am your mother, Amber."


End file.
